


little kitty on the roof

by squijim



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squijim/pseuds/squijim
Summary: Adrien has a song stuck in his head. He doesn't know where it came from.-Spoilers for Chat Blanc.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	little kitty on the roof

There is a humming in the back of Adrien's head. It's gentle. Evocative. If he didn't know any better, he probably would've ignored it. 

Yet there's something about it that refuses to go away.

There's something familiar about the melody. Adrien can't place it. He could've sworn he's never heard it in his life, but for some reason he finds himself knowing the words by heart. 

Oddly enough, though, there's just one line that won't stop repeating.

Over and over and over again.

-

Nathalie has never heard the song before. When Adrien asks her, she looks at him strangely and tells him she doesn't know what he's talking about. She tells him to get ready for his fencing tournament. Before he can say anything else, she has already moved on, speaking harsh words into her earpiece and leaving him behind. 

The song isn't mentioned again.

Nino and Alya seem to draw a blank as well. When he sings the lullaby to them, they exchange concerned looks and ask him if he's feeling alright. 

He tells them that he's fine, but he's lying. 

He asks more people. Kagami doesn't know, but that was to be expected. Chloe doesn't understand why he cares so much. Max searches to the best of his ability, but his search comes up empty. 

Adrien thanks them for their help.

The song isn't mentioned again.

-

When he sleeps at night, he dreams of white.

There are cold flashes of an empty Paris. They remind him of an akuma attack earlier that year- Undine's if he's not mistaken. This Paris is different than how Sirene left it, though. There are buildings, but they're devoid of any life. 

He is all alone in those dreams. 

He can't explain how he knows, but something is wrong. In the dreams, Plagg's presence is gone. Any warmth, any tingling, any feeling that the miraculous gives has completely disappeared.

He can't explain how he knows, but Ladybug has abandoned him. Something inside tries to blame him for her leaving. Whenever he tries to remember what happened to her, all he gets are stabs of pain in his chest. 

He is all alone.

He tries to scream, but all that comes out is the haunting hymn that won't stop repeating itself. The delicate lullaby that he doesn't understand does its rounds like a broken record. It won't stop. He can't make it stop. Why can't he make it stop? 

He tries not to dream anymore.

He avoids sleep altogether.

-

He is on a rooftop when it finally goes away. The entire city is before him, and thousands of citizens stroll blissfully unaware beneath his feet. 

The sun is setting off on the horizon. The sky is decorated in shades of pink and gold, which strangely enough, remind him of Marinette.

_She'd appreciate a view like this,_ he thinks. He can't explain why she's suddenly in his thoughts, but he finds that he doesn't mind it. Her memory is oddly comforting.

There is something that he's missing. He's sure of it. Something he must've forgotten- something important, or he wouldn't be as lost as he is now. 

Ladybug walks up behind him. She greets him with a smile, and somehow, that's enough to make the song fade into the background.

"I did it." She sighs. She rests her head on his shoulder and doesn't say anything else. 

Warmth returns to his chest. He gives her a look she'll never see, and admits, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm... perfectly fine with it." 

The two stay on the roof for the rest of the night, just like that. When she leaves, she kisses him on the cheek and tells him she loves him, before swinging away. He doesn't ask her how she means it, but he doesn't have to. 

He goes to sleep later that night. Plagg is curled up into a ball resting against his cheek. He doesn't have any dreams of white, or flashes of an empty Paris. Instead, he's in a field of pink and red and blue. There's a girl's laughter somewhere in the distance, and he can feel himself laughing too. He doesn't know who she is yet, but he's willing to wait. 

He isn't alone. 

He doesn't hear the song again. 

**Author's Note:**

> We see Chat Blanc singing the song on the rooftop, and we see Chat Noir singing it afterward, which made me curious as to whether or not he came up with the song before everything went down. 
> 
> Chat Blanc destroyed me as an episode. It was so sweet, but then the angst, but then the drama, and just ugh. Also, Gabriel is a garbage parent. Can the Gorilla adopt him already? Seriously, Adrien deserves more than that toxic household, my god. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic! 
> 
> \- Squijim


End file.
